1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for active noise cancellation in exhaust gas channel of a combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
The published European patent document EP 0 840 285 already discusses a device for noise cancellation, with means to receive a sound signal from the exhaust gas channel, means to generate an anti noise signal, which, when acoustically coupled to the sound from exhaust gas channel, the result will be cancellation of both signals, resulting in reduction in noise.